


Le jour où il fit son choix

by Kokoroyume



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Clark doit se résoudre à être honnête avec lui-même et se montrer digne de ses choix. Et pour cela, il se décide à faire face à Lex Luthor un soir d'automne. [One Shot] [Clex]





	Le jour où il fit son choix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages de l'univers de Smallville ne sont pas ma propriété et je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier...
> 
> Note : Cette histoire peut se lire comme un one-shot avec une fin ouverte, elle pourrait se situer quelque part vers la 6e ou 7e saison mais n'ayant plus vu la série depuis longtemps je ne tiens pas spécialement compte d'évènements précis pour situer l'histoire, je pars du postulat dans cette fanfiction que Clark a environ 22 ans et Lex 28.
> 
> C'est ma toute première tentative (publiée) sur Smallville et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment si vous lisez cette histoire ;)

**Le jour où il fit son choix  
**

Il attendait devant la porte depuis quelques minutes et se demandait s'il obtiendrait une réponse. Il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter à la grille fermée et s'était dit que, s'il était complètement indésirable, on l'aurait arrêté bien avant qu'il n'atteigne l'une des portes du manoir. Lex devait maintenant avoir un personnel suffisamment efficace pour s'assurer qu'aucun intrus ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité. Il entendit le rythme régulier d'un pas lent qui s'approchait suivi d'un déclic caractéristique de verrous actionnés. Puis le visage de Lex Luthor apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Clark Kent. Et qui prend le temps de faire connaître sa présence au lieu d'entrer dans ma demeure comme s'il en était le maître.

Son regard laissait transparaître une légère surprise. Clark lui-même ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à lui faire face immédiatement. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait dû congédier son personnel ce soir. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas du tout vu pénétrer dans la propriété. Ou peut-être n'avait-il agit simplement que par curiosité, pour voir comment il allait se comporter. Cette curiosité qui, à son grand dam, avait tendance à placer Lex dans des situations périlleuses.

\- Bien sûr, continua l'héritier des Luthor, on peut se demander comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici en premier lieu. Ou est-ce que tu me diras que, par un heureux hasard, les grilles du manoir on justement été laissées ouvertes ce soir ?

Clark ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas là pour se battre avec l'homme. Dans cette optique, il aurait été plus avisé de s'annoncer plus tôt. Il avait craint toutefois que, ce soir-ci, s'il s'était vu refuser l'entrée du domaine, il aurait pu agir d'une manière plus imprudente encore pour lui parler.

Lex le fixa longuement, d'un air agacé mais intrigué. Son visage portait des marques de fatigue et de frustration. Il n'avait probablement pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir le voir. Mais ces derniers temps, y avait-il vraiment encore des moments qui pouvaient être qualifiés de bons pour rencontrer Lex Luthor ? Il semblait toujours à cran et hostile quand il devait interagir avec lui. Et c'était aussi des émotions qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il le voyait. Cette fois, pourtant, elles n'étaient qu'une réalité diffuse au fond de son esprit, qui ne vivotait que parce qu'ils partageaient trop de souvenirs où ils s'affrontaient sur des terrains opposés. Et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'y appesantir ou sa présence en ces lieux n'aurait aucun sens.

\- Que me veut donc le Grand Clark Kent, cette fois ?

S'il avait été désarçonné par son silence, il le masquait parfaitement avec son ton condescendant.

\- J'aimerais te parler.

Cela parut l'agacer encore davantage. Sa position se fit visiblement plus rigide et le coin de sa bouche s'incurva vers le haut en un rictus moqueur.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais, aussi distrayant que cela puisse être, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes accusations ce soir. Au revoir, Clark.

Il fit un geste pour refermer la porte mais Clark posa une main dessus et le mouvement s'arrêta net. Il vit le froncement de sourcils de Lex mais n'exerça pas plus de force sur cette barrière qui se dressait entre eux, se contentant de la maintenir entrouverte.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ignore si c'est quelque chose que tu voudras entendre. Je pense seulement que c'est important que tu le saches. Et ça t'aidera peut-être à comprendre.

Il vit un éclat d'hésitation dans son regard, qui ne dura peut-être qu'une fraction de seconde, puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Clark recula d'un pas. Cela était sans doute un trait de son caractère qui ne changerait jamais : si on lui ouvrait un accès vers la connaissance, il ne tardait pas à s'y engouffrer.

\- Comprendre quoi, exactement ?

Le Kryptonien resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait commencer cette conversation. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il pouvait la commencer. Lex ouvrit plus largement la porte, ne masquant pas son impatience, l'étudiant d'un regard perçant.

\- Tu veux me parler ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Clark ne s'attarda qu'un bref instant sur l'image de l'homme portant un peignoir sur un pyjama fait en une quelconque matière luxueuse et chaude. Lui-même n'était pas dérangé par la brise froide de cet automne plutôt rude que cette année leur apportait. Il retint un soupir. Si Lex ne concéderait rien de plus, il devrait bien s'en contenter.

\- Nous avons été amis. Nous l'avons vraiment été pour un temps.

\- Si tu es venu ici pour t'épancher à mon oreille, je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est un privilège qui ne t'est plus accordé depuis longtemps entre ces murs, l'interrompit-il d'un ton plat.

Clark se sentit blessé par sa remarque, et il était certain que cela avait été son objectif, et étouffa l'étincelle de colère qui avait jailli en lui.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour cela non plus, répondit-il d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Quelque chose dut transparaître dans sa voix, ou Lex en avait peut-être assez de retenir les frissons qui tentaient visiblement de traverser son corps face à la différence de température entre l'extérieur et les pièces chauffées du manoir, car il se détourna, jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, puis partit s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de sa demeure. Il prit cela comme une invitation et le suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il rejoint le salon principal, là où Lex se servait déjà un verre d'alcool fort. Il fit un vague geste de la main pour lui indiquer de poursuivre. Il le traitait exactement comme l'un de ses associés de moindre importance, qui n'était là que pour lui faire perdre son temps et qu'il n'écouterait que d'une oreille avant de le congédier. Était-ce normal qu'il aurait préféré le voir agir avec une profonde hostilité que de cette façon ? Sans doute, oui.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne fasse pas durer cette rencontre plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- L'homme que j'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais quinze ans m'a appris à élargir mes perspectives et à ne pas me borner à ce que mon éducation et Smallville m'ont enseigné. Il m'a donné envie de me dépasser et de me battre pour ce en quoi je crois.

Il crût avoir capté l'attention de l'occupant des lieux lorsque son regard s'accrocha au sien.

\- Si c'est une nouvelle leçon de morale que tu es venu gracieusement m'offrir, je te demanderai - au nom de notre amitié passée, dit-il en levant son verre et avec un rictus moqueur, de bien vouloir t'en abstenir.

Clark se força à ne pas tenir compte de cette nouvelle rebuffade et poursuivit.

\- Je t'ai longtemps accordé ma confiance en dépit du fait que pratiquement tout le monde m'incitait à me méfier de toi.

Il y eut un ricanement qu'il ignora.

\- Et je pense qu'en dépit de tes actes au fil des mois, tu m'accordais plus de confiance que tu n'en avais accordé à qui que ce soit auparavant.

\- Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, même un Luthor, rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool puis de laisser retomber le verre un peu trop lourdement sur le comptoir.

\- J'étais fier de bénéficier de cette confiance, et je voulais en être digne, tu étais... Tu es important pour moi, Lex.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fût qu'il se servit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool en gardant un air narquois.

\- Quant tu as commencé à agir comme... eh bien, comme ton père, j'étais terriblement en colère contre toi.

\- Mon père n'a rien à voir avec mes choix et mes actions, riposta-t-il sèchement.

\- Alors je vais le dire autrement : quand tu as commencé à blesser des innocents sans le moindre remord, tu es devenu aussi détestable que ton père et je t'ai haï pour ça ! Parce que ton père est ignoble et sans état d'âme ! Et que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas pu te protéger... ! Et que... je t'aimais.

Clark ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Quand il avait cerné ses sentiments, ça n'avait guère d'importance à cet instant. Quel était l'événement qui lui avait fait comprendre que Lex était pratiquement hors d'atteinte, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais l'important était qu'il acceptait qu'il aimait Lex Luthor mais qu'il savait que ça ne résolvait rien du tout. Cela ne lui donnait pas de solution pour le sauver ou l'empêcher de nuire.

Il ouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Si l'héritier des Luthor avait affiché une quelconque réaction à ces mots, elle lui avait échappé. Il était simplement revenu à ce rictus dédaigneux qu'il lui avait adressé bien trop souvent ces derniers mois. C'était sans importance, se convainc-t-il. Et, au moins, à présent, il semblait prêt à le laisser parler.

\- J'ai bien trop souvent été indécis, et j'ai fait des choix que j'ai regretté. J'ai douté trop souvent, parfois persuadé que je devais être d'autant plus dur avec toi pour ne pas risquer de me laisser influencer par mes sentiments, d'autres fois incapable d'être aussi ferme que j'aurais dû l'être parce que je pensais davantage aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir pour toi qu'à ceux que tu blessais.

Il fit une pause, refusant d'être déçu par son absence total de réaction.

\- Voilà ce que je suis venu te dire : désormais, je ne vais plus hésiter. La seule chose que je peux encore faire pour te sauver, c'est t'arrêter quand tu deviens une menace pour les autres. Et si pour cela il faut que tu finisses derrière des barreaux, je m'assurerai moi-même que c'est là que tu te retrouves.

Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour se résoudre à en arriver là. Il avait dû accepter l'idée que détourner les yeux de ses agissements n'était plus une option. C'était sans doute à prévoir. Dès qu'il avait décidé que ses pouvoirs étaient importants, qu'il pouvait vraiment faire la différence, il avait compris qu'il devrait se montrer impartial. Et si, à cause de cela, Lex, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, en venait à faire peser une menace sur le mode de vie de Clark Kent... il envisageait même d'abandonner cette identité, comme le lui avait conseillé l'intelligence artificielle de la Forteresse... Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à prendre cette décision mais il en était arrivé à un point où il pouvait l'envisager.

\- ... Hmm. Était-ce une déclaration ou une menace ? demanda finalement Lex, son rictus refaisant surface et s'élargissant un peu plus. Plutôt cliché, non ? Le jeune fermier qui tombe amoureux du riche héritier d'un florissant empire financier ? Tu as déjà fait plus crédible, je suis déçu.

Clark serra les dents et sut qu'il n'était pas resté suffisamment stoïque lorsque le propriétaire des lieux afficha un sourire méchant.

\- Oh ? Devais-je prendre cela pour une déclaration sincère ? Dans ce cas, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre-nous... parce que c'est bien la dernière chose que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, non, je ne suis pas intéressé. Pas plus que tes menaces ne me font peur, Clark. A moins, bien sûr que tu ne m'exposais que l'un de tes fantasmes ? Désolé de te décevoir encore une fois mais, vraiment, non, jouer les prisonniers n'a jamais été une façon de pimenter les choses pour moi.

Et tout cela était dit avec une telle condescendance et un tel mépris que Clark regrettait presque d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de son choix. Une chose était cependant certaine, c'était qu'il avait fait ce qu'il estimait juste. Et il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je vais te laisser à tes occupations. Au revoir, Lex.

Il tourna les talons, se sentant désespérément vide mais plus déterminé que jamais à faire ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

\- Ce n'est pas sur Lana que j'aurais dû jeter mon dévolu, finalement. Si j'avais su qu'il aurait pu être si facile de t'amener dans mon lit, j'y aurais sans doute réfléchi à deux fois et me serais probablement évité bien des ennuis ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton amusé qui sonnait faux tant ses mots étaient acerbes.

Clark s'arrêta et ne parvint pas à retenir un petit rire sans joie.

\- Oh, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu te trompes. Quels qu'aient pu être mes sentiments à cette époque, je doute que tu aurais pu gérer qui j'étais à ce moment-là.

Et ses pouvoirs. Et le tiraillement qu'il aurait ressenti et exprimé s'il avait réalisé qu'en plus d'aimer Lana Lang il pouvait avoir des sentiments similaires pour Lex Luthor. Et ses parents. Et toutes ces rencontres presque fatales avec ceux infectés par la kryptonite. Une part de lui voulait croire qu'ils auraient tout pu affronter à deux. Une autre, beaucoup plus réaliste, se doutait que tout aurait probablement viré à la catastrophe, avec la mort de l'un deux, ou des deux.

Clark réalisa qu'il avait finalement répondu à ses provocations, alors que c'était une pente sur laquelle il n'avait pas voulu se laisser entraîner, et ne fût pas surpris que Lex reprenne la balle au bond.

Il vit Lex vider son verre d'alcool d'un trait, l'abandonner sur le bar et contourner le comptoir. Son sourire devenait calculateur et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme qui n'y était pas quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Et celui que tu es maintenant, Clark, me crois-tu incapable de le gérer ?

Ces mots lié à sa posture - accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir, et son expression soudain plus avenante et séductrice le déstabilisèrent. Il se demandait s'il saisissait bien ce qu'il sous-entendait. Qui était à l'exacte opposée de ce qu'il avait affirmé un peu plus tôt. Il avait probablement un peu trop bu...

\- Si c'est pour prouver que tu me sous-estime grandement, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu connais la direction de ma chambre. Et qui sait ? Je pourrais peut-être même en tirer du plaisir.

...Ou bien c'était simplement parce qu'il s'imaginait prêt à livrer un nouveau combat dont il était certain de sortir victorieux.

Si le coeur de Clark avait raté un battement et que son corps s'était réchauffé à l'idée d'avoir Lex tout à lui, la réalité de sa proposition le refroidit bien vite.

\- Après tout, répondit-il d'un ton glacial, ce ne serait sans doute pas la première fois que tu coucherais avec une personne que tu considères comme ton ennemi pour en tirer bénéfice.

L'homme secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- Tu continues toujours à jouer ce petit acte de Monsieur Parfait et Irréprochable, à ce que je vois. Enfin, cette discussion a eu le mérite d'être divertissante. Nous savons bien tous les deux que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ignore ce que tu imaginais tirer de moi en venant faire ce petit discours mais il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici.

Lex saisit à nouveau la bouteille pour se servir un verre. Clark attrapa son bras avant que la moindre goutte de liquide ambré ne quitte son contenant. Trop rapide, pensa-t-il brièvement. Il faillit presque le relâcher en sentant la tension soudaine des muscles sous ses doigts. Lex avait-il peur de lui ? Cette simple possibilité lui serrait le coeur.

Ils restèrent silencieux alors que son aîné le dévisageait puis, finalement, il reposa la bouteille et son corps se détendit, les battements de son coeur reprirent un rythme tout à fait régulier. Clark se demanda s'il usait de toutes ses capacités de concentration pour combattre ses réactions instinctives. Il aurait été raisonnable qu'il s'écarte à présent, qu'il quitte le manoir et qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il avait décidé.

Le sourire enjôleur que Lex lui adressa alors fit perdre de l'importance à ses bonnes résolutions. Si cette chance ne lui était offerte qu'une fois, ne regretterait-il pas de l'avoir refusée ?

Lex se pencha vers lui.

\- C'est une offre que je ne referai pas, murmura-t-il, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Son haleine était chargée d'effluves alcool. Et Lex lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, se raisonna-t-il. Pourtant, sa main pâle se posait en ce moment même sur sa mâchoire et son corps irradiait d'une chaleur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer. C'était aussi la dernière opportunité qu'il avait de lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité. Que Lex choisisse ou non de finalement le croire, ou que cela ait ou non une influence sur son futur comportement avec lui, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait maîtriser. Mais ce moment-ci, cette décision, ne reposait que sur lui.

Clark le fixa droit dans les yeux, bien trop conscient des doigts qui caressaient lentement sa joue, et chercha malgré lui à y lire des émotions que l'homme n'exprimait pas. Mais le masque qu'il portait, le rôle qu'il avait décidé de jouer pour l'heure était trop bien travaillé pour qu'il puisse voir au travers.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enliser dans tes jeux de pouvoir, Lex.

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent et un pli se forma au coin de sa bouche. Clark avança d'un pas et captura ses lèvres.

La surprise dut l'empêcher de réagir sur l'instant et il se permit de suçoter délicatement la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieur, ne se laissant penser qu'au bien être que cette simple action lui faisait ressentir. Puis une main impatiente s'accrocha à ses cheveux et le baiser devint un instant violent. Clark s'arrêta net et refusa d'y répondre. Il posa lentement une main à l'arrière du crâne de Lex et attendit qu'il se lasse de lui-même de son attaque sur ses lèvres closes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille. Entre-eux, sur ce territoire, il n'accepterait jamais qu'il s'agisse d'un affrontement.

Lex s'écarta et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement agacé. Clark plongea à nouveau et enlaça sa langue de la sienne, profitant des quelques secondes avant que son aîné ne reprenne pied. Dès que sa langue devint féroce et vorace, il cessa à nouveau d'être actif et attendit patiemment qu'il cesse ses assauts emplis d'agressivité. Cela mettait ses propres nerfs à rude épreuve. Aussi mal dirigées que pouvaient être ses émotions, elles s'exprimaient comme une coulée de lave qui enflammait les sens de Clark.

Son compagnon fit enfin mine de s'écarter et le jeune fermier caressa tendrement l'arrière de son crâne avant de reprendre le baiser là où lui-même l'avait interrompu. Lex laissa cette fois échapper un bruit qui sembla un mélange de frustration, de colère et de plaisir et finalement - finalement ! - caressa sa langue avec plus de douceur, embrassa ses lèvres avec plus de patience et se laissa porter par le rythme calme, attentif et explorateur qu'avait cherché Clark... et qui envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans ses membres. Le seul signe encore présent du désir de l'héritier des Luthor de dominer cet échange était la poigne, qui aurait été douloureuse pour tout autre, avec laquelle il tenait très fermement ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Bientôt, il sentit sa main tenter de se faufiler sous sa chemise mais il écarta gentiment ses doigts, les gardant prisonniers un temps avant de les relâcher. Il n'y eut pas la seconde tentative à laquelle il s'attendait mais, à la place, Lex se plaqua fermement contre son corps, de sorte qu'il puisse parfaitement sentir à quel point il était prêt à poursuivre dans cette voie.

Cette fois seulement. Ce serait la seule fois.

Clark entoura sa taille de son bras et le serra solidement contre lui, maîtrisant sa force du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et leur baiser devint plus sauvage, empli d'une passion nouvelle et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de pouvoir sentir le corps de Lex contre le sien de cette façon. De sentir son désir et de le voir se donner à lui avec tant d'abandon. Ils ne se séparaient littéralement que pour que son aîné puisse reprendre son souffle. Il entendait le coeur qui battait puissamment contre son torse et sentait vibrer le corps de Lex.

Clark s'écarta un instant, vit les pupilles extraordinairement dilatées de son aîné et l'entendit souffler son prénom d'un ton si rauque que son sang se figea presque dans ses veines avant de se précipiter vers ses extrémités. Il embrassa Lex à nouveau et essaya de faire passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait. Sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir les yeux sur le monde, que ce soit sur le bien ou le mal qu'un être vivant pouvait décider d'y faire. Cette joie d'avoir reçu cette amitié et cette confiance durant les premiers mois de leur relation, juste au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Sa détermination à le protéger même s'il pouvait en souffrir. Et même sa colère à le voir glisser sur une pente tellement sombre et dangereuse, ainsi que sa tristesse parce qu'il n'était pas capable de le sauver comme il le souhaitait. Enfin, tous ces sentiments se mêlant, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette personne unique, avec un tel potentiel pour le bien et capable d'actes bien cruels. Comme si une part de tout cela atteignait Lex, l'homme l'embrassa jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant d'avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Et Clark le relâcha et s'écarta de quelques pas dès qu'il sentit ce moment arriver.

Lex cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le souffle court, jeta un vague coup d'oeil à son verre d'alcool, puis à son invité, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait pied dans la réalité.

Clark décida que l'heure de le quitter était venue.

Une partie de lui hurlait de rage et de désespoir à l'idée d'en rester là et de ne pas prendre et donner davantage. Mais sa raison prenait le dessus. Avec Lex Luthor, lorsque l'on pensait avoir fait un pas en avant, on découvrait souvent que l'on en avait fait deux en arrière. Il n'était pas là pour s'offrir de l'espoir mais pour se forcer à avancer. Peut-être que cette nuit ouvrirait les yeux de l'héritier des Luthor. Ou peut-être que, pour une quelconque raison, il prendrait ça pour une insulte ou une attaque et que son comportement deviendrait encore plus répréhensible. Il était aussi tout à fait possible, voire très probable, que cela ne change absolument rien, Lex choisissant souvent ces dernières années d'interpréter les actions de ceux qui l'entouraient d'une manière désabusée et de ne leur accorder aucune valeur quand elles ne pouvaient être utiles à ses nombreux projets.

Le coeur lourd, mais maintenant totalement prêt à assumer les nouvelles responsabilités qu'il choisissait d'endosser en se donnant comme mission d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger cette planète et ses habitants, il jeta un dernier regard à Lex. Déjà, son expression était redevenue d'un neutralité décevante. Il lâcha un soupir, l'euphorie de ce moment partagé se dissipant entièrement.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lex.

Et il quitta la propriété de Lex Luthor sans que ce dernier ne fasse un geste pour le retenir.

**Fin (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai des idées pour une suite mais je me disperse pas mal niveau écriture ces temps-ci et ne suis pas certaine de prendre un jour le temps de coucher une suite sur papier... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime assez le fait de laisser cette fin ouverte avec une possibilité que ce n'était qu'une accalmie dans la tempête ou une porte ouverte pour le futur... ;)
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un retour sur cette histoire !
> 
> A la prochaine au détour d'une fanfiction !


End file.
